


Two Flames

by blahblahwhy



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rap your feelings, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahwhy/pseuds/blahblahwhy
Summary: Zeke has two loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



All Zeke’s got: Words. Fire.

With Mylene it’s simple, it’s right. Her love is a candle flame: consistent and small. She burns all through the night and he can’t resist, it’s all...

All he’s got sometimes is her smell on his fingers and the memory of her breath on his cheek and he loves her, he _loves_ \-- it runs solid. Deep.

And Shao is a bonfire, illuminating the night. Burning quick, burning hard, burning all over bright.

He’s lithe and he's cocksure and he's gorgeous and strong. And he knows… he knows how Zeke speaks his song.

And Zeke burns.


End file.
